leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Oblivious (Ability)
Prevents it from becoming infatuated. |text5=Prevents it from becoming infatuated. |text6=Keeps the Pokémon from being infatuated or falling for taunts. |text7=The Pokémon is oblivious, and that keeps it from being infatuated or falling for taunts. }} Oblivious (Japanese: どんかん Thickheaded) is an Ability introduced in Generation III. Effect In battle Generation III Oblivious prevents the Pokémon from being afflicted by . A Pokémon with this Ability will be cured of infatuation if it is infatuated while in battle (such as if it gains the Ability by an effect like , or is infatuated by a Pokémon with an Ability like ). If a Pokémon is infatuated and has a status condition, if its infatuation is cured by Oblivious, the status condition icon will not disappear. Generation IV Pokémon with Oblivious also cannot be affected by . If a Pokémon is infatuated and has a status condition, if its infatuation is cured by Oblivious, the status condition icon will disappear from the HP bar while it is in battle. The status condition will continue to take effect, however. If the Pokémon with this Ability is infatuated and is holding a Mental Herb, Oblivious will cure the Pokémon of infatuation before the Mental Herb has a chance to be consumed. If the Pokémon with this Ability is holding a Destiny Knot, the Destiny Knot will be activated before Oblivious cures the Pokémon of infatuation. Generation V If a Pokémon is infatuated and has a status condition, if its infatuation is cured by Oblivious, the status condition icon will not disappear. If the Pokémon with this Ability is infatuated and is holding a Mental Herb, the Mental Herb will be consumed before Oblivious cures the Pokémon of infatuation. Generation VI In addition to preventing infatuation, Oblivious now prevents the Pokémon from being afflicted by . A Pokémon with this Ability will be cured of Taunt if it is taunted while in battle (such as if it gains the Ability by an effect like , or is taunted by a Pokémon with an Ability like ). If the Pokémon is holding a Mental Herb, it will be consumed before Oblivious cures the Pokémon of the Taunt. Outside of battle Oblivious has no effect outside of battle. Pokémon with Oblivious * Before Generation VI, did not have Oblivious. In other games Description |Prevents infatuation.}} |Protects the Pokémon from infatuation.}} | }} |Prevents the Infatuated status and protects the Pokémon from the move Captivate. The Pokémon isn't affected by the Infatuated status condition. Captivate doesn't even work on it! }} |The Pokémon won't get infatuated. Captivate and Taunt don't work on it, either!}} |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * 's is revealed to have Oblivious as his Ability. * Pryce's is revealed to have Oblivious as its Ability. Trivia * This Ability originated as a TCG . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=遲鈍 / 迟钝 |zh_yue=遲鈍 |fr=Benêt |de=Dösigkeit |it=Indifferenza |ko=둔감 Dungam |pt=Inconsciência |ru=Забывчивость Zabyvchivost' |es=Despiste }} |2color= |3color= |4color= |5color= |6color= |7color= |8color= |9color= }} Category:Abilities that prevent volatile status conditions Category:Abilities that can heal volatile status conditions Category:Ignorable Abilities de:Dösigkeit es:Despiste fr:Benêt it:Indifferenza ja:どんかん zh:迟钝（特性）